Desperate Measures
by CarapherneIia
Summary: When Fang is sent off to a boarding school for troubled teens, he can't help but think that this is more of a punishment then a means of helping him.The feeling is magnified when he meets Max, a girl who's made it her own personal mission to make his life a living hell. AH/AU Fax. Sucky summary is sucky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Fang:**

" I'm assuming you know why you're here." Mrs. Berkley, the principal of my current highschool said calmly, straightening her led coloured suit .

I sighed and picked at a stray thread on my plain black T-shirt. " Um, no?"

Maybe if I played dumb she'd let me leave. Though the chances were slim, we both knew exactly what I'd done, and what was to happen now. You see, at this particular school there was a rule, any more then three suspension worthy offenses, and you were out.

She gave me a look that clearly showed I wasn't being let off the hook. Well damn.

"Fang" She said my name sternly, making it plainly obvious she was about to tell me what I'd done. And incase you're wondering, yes, Fang is my real name. " You somehow managed to flood the school bathroom"

My first offense had been the easiest. I'd over heard some girls talking about how one of them- I think her name was Casey, had accidently flushed her um tampon, down the toilet. According to Casey the toilet had "like totally exploded".

At the time I'd assumed she'd meant just a little clog and figured "why not clog the mens bathroom?"

Yeah, it wasn't just a little clog.

" That wasn't intentional" I remarked .

Mrs. Berkley, being the stuck up old woman she was, ignored me. How rude.

" Yes, and then you dyed the football teams uniforms... pink"

Ok, technically that shouldn't have been suspension worthy. It didn't hurt anyone, and I technically didn't destroy school property. I just re-coloured it. There is a difference.

" They needed new ones anyways" I replied nonchalantly.

Mrs. Berkley narrowed her pea green eyes and fluffed her white, curly hair. " We could've had the old ones re sized, or washed, had a new label sewn in"

I shrugged.

" And then you broke the schools biggest window in the cafeteria"

That I could honestly say was an accident. Kinda of. You see, at the time I'd been pissed, and had promptly punched the thing closest to me. That "thing" just so happened to be the window. The result had been 10 stiches and a one week suspension.

" I could have punched another student" I pointed out "Atleast noone else got hurt"

"That's not the point. " She stood up, pushing her chair back towards the wall " last but not least you put up flyers around the school claiming that Miss Rodney is a hor"

I swear to god, I hadn't done that one.

Long story short, I'd seen Miss Rodney making out with Tanner, one of the schools seniors. I'd told my friend Matt one night while we were drunk at a party, and the next day BOOM flyers covering every wall of the school.

I didn't have any proof that it wasn't me though, and Matt was an asshole, so now here I was, 2 seconds away from being suspended from my 5th school this year.

And before you assume things, no I do not try to get expelled. I mean, who does that?

It's just that I get bored. Easily. And when I do things do rid myself of boredom, I usually don't really think of the resulting consequences. Other times I get caught up in situations and the next thing I know I'm being booted from the school.

" I'm sorry Fang, but this is it. We can no longer allow you to be in our school. I wish you the best of luck on your future schools, and said schools the best of luck when dealing with you. "

I sighed, running my hand through my shaggy black hair, closing my dark eyes. I'd had this speech to many times to count. It was getting old.

" Now, would you like to call your mom and ask her to come get you, or would you rather find your own means of transportation? Regardless of your choice I'll be contacting your mom to inform her of your expolsion

"I'll be fine on my own" I muttered, getting up from my seat " I'll empty my locker and leave" I said, as it was standard procedure in the other schools I'd been to. I then stepped out of that particular principal's office for the last time of my life.

I myself didn't particularly know how I'd get home. I may be 17, and I may have my liscense, but I didn't have enough money to buy my own car, and noone wants to hire a kid who can't even stay in one school for more then a month. My mom was to busy getting drunk and clubbing every night to get a decent job. The job she did have was a low paying one as a corner store cashier.

My mom had gotten pregnant with me when she was 16. My dad, whoever he'd been, had left her the moment he'd found out, and her parents didn't believe in abortion so she couldn't have just gotten rid of me. Nope, instead I got to be stuck with my mom, her biggest mistake, as she so kindly put it. It probably didn't help that I caused trouble at every school I went to, intentionally or not.

So you could imagine that I didn't want to be stuck in a car with her while she spewed about how if she'd only used a condom I wouldn't exist and she'd be a model. Yeah, riiight.

So, I was stuck walking. The walk would take about 30 minutes, which may actually prove to be a good thing. The longer I could stay away from my mother the better.

* * *

I'd been walking for about 10 minutes when a sleek black car pulled up, driving along side me. My first thought was that it was one of those shooter guys that were always being showed on the news. It took me about a second of idiocy to recognize the car as Docter. Valencia Martinez's car, in other words, my therapist.

And yes, I did have a therapist, but not for the reasons you think. I'm not depressed ( well not overly) and I've never done the self harm stuff or anything. I was however extremely quiet ( Yeah, 'cause now a days that's weird) and I had alot of problems in school. My mom had filed for my own personal therapist about 3 years ago. Of course the government was paying.

"What the hell are you doing here" I asked her as she rolled window down.

Valencia was about 40 with curly brown hair and tanned skin. "Your mom sent me to find you"

Of course. I should've guessed that my mom would immediatly tell her. It was another excuse she had to make me seem insane. She'd probably told her I'd gotten a teacher sent to the hospital, resulting in my being expelled.

" Oh " I replied, staring blankly at the car.

Valencia sighed and pushed the front door open " Get in, Fang. We need to discuss future arangments"

By that I assumed she meant the next school I'd go and screw up at. Not a conversation I wanted to have. Regardless, I slung my back pack off of my shoulder and put it were my feet would soon be before getting into the car and shutting the door.

"I don't think I'll have future arangments" I said honestly. The only schools that were left within a 2 hour drive radius ( because I had had to go that far before) were the prep schools. In other words, the schools that cost more then my house.

" Your mom and I have already discussed where you'd go next if this happened again"

Oh. So then they'd expected I'd get kicked. I couldn't really blame them, but their lack of faith did hurt, just a little.

"Right. So what are these plans?" I asked, fiegning boredom.

" I'll tell you when we get to your house"

Great.

" You may not get the chance"

"Why's that?" she asked not even taking her eyes off the road.

" Mom is going to kill me"

She scoffed " She is not going to kill you, Fang"

"No, you're right" I started " She's just going to castrate me. Then take a chainsaw and cut me into a gazzilion pieces before feeding them to Manson"

Manson was our overweight cat. He ate absolutely anything and everything. It was ridiculous.

Frowning with disgust, she pulled into my drive way. Our small faded blue house could've passed for a shed. No joke. It would be a very large shed of course, but a shed nonetheless. Hell, I bet people mistook it for a shed all the time.

" You should go in first, make sure the chainsaw is put away" I suggested as we got out of the car and stood on the porch.

" Why do you choose now to talk? " was her only comment as she knocked on the chipped white door.

" Talking as much as I can before I die" I exclaimed, earning myself the joy of being completely ignored.

I wished Dr. M would stop knocking on the door. I would've had time to run if she'd just hadn't alerted my mom that we were back. Now she'd probably be out here screaming at me in 5, 4 ,3 , 2, 1.

" Fang, get your butt into this house right now" Ah there was my "lovely" mother. With her black hair up in a messy ponytail, lack of make up, and dark shadows under her dull green eyes, she looked like she'd waken up mere minutes ago. Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if she had. To the best of my knowledge she'd spent last night playing poker at her friend, Steven's house.

Rolling my eyes, an act that was sure to piss my mom off, I walked past her and into the kitchen thinking maybe I'd get something to eat.

" Living room" My mom commanded pointing one of her thin fingers towards said living room. There goes any hope of eating.

The living room was probably the biggest room in the house which believe me, wasn't saying much. It's a pretty generic living room . Grey carpeted floor, some old couch type chair thing and a tv that only plays DVDs 'cause we're not rich enough for actual tv. Yet mom can buy a crap ton of alchohol and ciggarettes. That's exactly what the room smelled like ciggerettes and alchohol to, not a very pleasant smell, in my opinion.

I sat down on the black couch thing. I say couch thing because It's to long to be a chair, yet to small to actually be a couch. Maybe it was chouch.

I could here the voices of Dr. M and my mom, whispering in low tones. I'm not a dog, and therefore lack super hearing, so I could only make out a few words. Most of them being my own name.

At that moment I wished I had my I-pod with me. The I-pod itself had been a gift from Dr.M, after I'd told her that to me, music was therapy. Ever since I got it I'd kept it with me everywhere I went. Except for today, that is. I hadn't seen the point, as I'd known I was only going to school to get expelled. I'm pretty sure whipping out my I-pod in the middle of Mrs. Berkleys amazing speech would have been considered offensive. I'm not going to lie, though, I was tempted.

I felt a weird tugging on my hair, the tell-tale sign of my cat being his usual idiotic self. Ever since Mans was a kitten he'd had an obsession with hair. He'd sit on top of chairs or couches, having a hay day playing with peoples hair. When he was a kitten thsi may have been considered cute. However, he was now a fully grown cat, with claws. Yeah, not so cute anymore.

I picked him up off the back of the couch and set him on the floor. He looked up at me with his bright green eyes, looking like he wanted to kill me. I never said he was a nice cat, did I?

" Did you let him on the couch again?" My mothers voice came from the small doorway leading into the living room.

" I didn't _let_ him on the couch" I muttered bitterly.

Mom stomped her way into the room, Dr.M following closely behind, a tired look planted on her face. " Of course, because you never do anything, right?"

Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away...

" I'm so glad that I'm finally getting rid of you."

Note to self: Ingoring people doesn't make them disapear. Wait, did she say get rid of me? crap. With my luck that probably meant foster care. As much as I didn't like my mom, I could honestly say I'd take her over some random people I don't know. Was I really so bad she needed to let others deal with me?

" There is no way in hell that you're putting me in foster care" I stated clearly.

Mom rolled her eyes and Dr.M chuckled " No Fang, not foster care"

Oh, that's good then. "soo?"

" We're sending you to Anne's"

Anne's? who the hell is Anne? No wait, Anne's...Oh hell, I'm screwed.

Anne's, was a home for 'troubled teens' . Yeah, one of those places. I'd read up on it once, when mom had threatened to send me there about 2 years ago. The living area itself was a huge step up from my house. As far as I could remember, there was a big main building that was the equivalent of a mansion, used for their own version of "school". The thing is the school at Anne's had been equiped to specifically deal with trouble teachers were supposed to be strict, and they only had your basic classes , Math, history, science, geo, english,etc, along with their "fun" classes, P.E, Drama, and art. They didn't have suspension or expolsion, nope, just a bunch of clever little punishments to make their "students" lives a living hell.

It wasn't a school I wanted to go to.

Other then that they had dorms, you know, girls dorm, guys dorm. Completed with room mates and those open showers. There was also a medley of therapists there. They did solo therapy and group therapy, probably the worst part of it.

To top it all off is the most ovbious part, there was abunch of messed up kids there. Fun.

" I can't go there, it's for crazy people" and I wasn't crazy.

"My daughter, Max, goes there" Dr. M exclaimed, "She's not crazy"

Great, even Dr.M was shipping her kids off to looney town. There was no way I'd get out of it now.

I looked over to my mom, who, not to my surprise, had a huge smile planted on her face. Yup, this was like christmas to her, just better. It wouldn't shock me if her favourite part about Anne's was that it's about 8 hours away. She wouldn't have to see me at all.

" When?" I should atleast know when I have to go to hell, right?

" Tommorow . I'll pick you up at one" Dr.M said " Have your stuff packed, please"

Right, so tommorow would be the day my life officially changed, and not for the better.

**Max**

" Does he look good troubled or bad troubled?" My friend Iggy asked anxiously as I watched the new kid pull up with my mom in her shiny black car.

You see, at Anne's we all sorted eachother into one of two groups. Not that the teachers knew . The first group was titled "good troubled" in other words the type of kid I'd hang out with. They were the kids that weren't exactly troubled, no, they were the ones that caused trouble. Bad troubled was those kids who were sent here soley for the purpose of our top notch therapists. They usually had some form of mental disease, not that I was making fun of them or anything, I just avoided them.

Then there were those kids who were a bit of both, like Iggy. Iggy was blind, but he was also a total pyromaniac, and one of my best friends.

" He's H-O-T" My other friend, Nudge exclaimed excitedly.

Nudge was a hacker. She'd hacked could hack anything, and that's what got her sent here.

" He looks totally emo" I muttered. I'm not usually one to base people off of stereo types, but come on! They guy was wearing nothing but black, which matched his black hair and black eyes. Who even has black eyes? Plus, I may have read just a tiny bit of the file my mom kept on him. One of his traits had been "Suffers from slight depression".

So can you really blame me for coming to that assumption?

" Soooo? Doesn't take away from his hotness"

I rolled my eyes and jumped off of the bench I'd been standing on. " I've gotta go see my mom" I told Nudge.

She nodded her curly haired head and proceeded to start blabbing to Iggy about the new dude.

"Mooooom" I called from halfway across the field, walking towards her.

She looked up from talking to the new dude to wave at me in that way moms do.

I rolled my eyes and ran the rest of the distance to her.

"Hey, Max" She said cheerfully.

I'd never understand why she acted so happy around me. I mean she sent me to freaking Anne's. What loving mother would do this to their child?

"Hey" I replied, choosing to ignore the blank gaze of the newbie standing beside her.

" Max, this is ,Fang" God, what a name.

"That's nice" not really...

" Mind showing him around? He's in the same room as Iggy"

Of course I would mind, so would Iggy for that matter. But, she's my mom, and I can't exactly say no to her " Yup, sure"

Mom smiled brightly " Thank you. I need to go though, I'll see for christmas"

I did the usual sending off of my mom, watching her car disapear down the road before turning to Fang and saying " Right then, welcome to hell"

**An: I honestly have no idea how any of that just happened. I mean this wasn't even supposed to be an MR fanfic.**

**8l**

**I don't know if I'll continue because A) I don't know if it's something I'm gonna wanna write B) It's cliche so I highly doubt anyone will like it.**

**Well. I'm gonna go write some DTLA that I should've wrote... 2 days ago...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Fang**

Max looked nothing like her mother.

I know, I get sent off to a school for wacko's and that's the first thing I notice, what's wrong with me? But, considering that I'd been doing therapy with her mom for three years can you really blame me?

I'd expected Dr. M's daughter to have dark hair and tanish skin. But nope, Max was verging on blonde with light brown hair and blonde sun streaks. She wasn't pale, but she wasn't tan either. The only simularity she had with her mom was her eyes, which were a dark chocolate brown.

Then again, you'd probably expect the daughter of a therapist to be all perky and stuck up, which Max clearly wasn't. The fact that she was at this school was proof enough.

That thought managed to remind me where I am. Never once in a million had I thought I'd end up here. Sure, the school looked like those schools that cost about a gazzillion dollars to go to, but that was just appearance. The few students I saw walking around we're all wearing black and white and looked bored out of their minds.

" Uh why is everyone wearing the same colours?" I attempted to ask Max, who was leading me across campus and towards the a white buliding the size of a normal elementary school.

I say attempt because it didn't seem like Max was listening, at all. Infact, she hadn't said anything to me since that wonderful greeting of hers.

" It's the school uniform" She said simply.

Riigght. So basically the school wanted everyone to look like modern day prison inmates, wonderful. Maybe they'd let me just wear the black part of it. I could deal with that.

" Ok" Max said as we neared what I assumed was the boys dorm "That's your dorm. Mom probably gave you you're schedule, which has your room number on it. She also probably gave you a rule book but it's like 500 pages long. I'd say just don't do what got you sent here in the first place, but I'm guessing you're here for therapy and support groups." Max said, as if that was a bad thing.

It was then that I realized why she wasn't talking to me. She probably thought I was some depressed dude on the verge of killing myself. A little judemental of her, if you ask me.

" You don't need to meet with Anne or anything, just show up at your classes. Everyone has group therapy once a week. Solo once a month. " She looked over at me " You missed it this week, sorry, but if you really need to talk to someone just ask one of them"

Yup, she definetly thinks I have problems.

"I'm not here because I have depression issues" I stated.

Max rolled her eyes, obviously not believing it " The first step to fixing a problem is admitting you have one" She smirked at me.

I wondered if she was this bitchy with everyone, or if it was just me " Atleast I'm not a stuck up brat" I muttered, deciding that she was, in fact, exactly how I'd thought Dr.M's daughter would be.

She scowled " I'm not a stuck up brat"

" The first step to fixing a problem is addmiting you have one" I chanted in response.

It may not have been the smartest thing to say, especially considering she was Dr.M's daughter, but what else could she do to me? She'd already gotten me sent here. And even if Max wasn't the nicest person in the world, she didn't seem like the kind of person who'd go crying to her mom. I think.

"Yeah, that's clever" She said sarcastically "I'm leaving now. Have fun" She turned, hair flying out behind her, and walked away.

I think I can safely say Fang-1 Max-0 .

Now how the hell do I find my room?

* * *

It took me an hour, and yes, I do mean a full hour, the whole 60 minutes, and however many seconds that would be, to find my room. The "dorm" was huge, it made me wonder how many crazy males they could have that made it necassary to have a dorm this big. Sure, a part of it was common room type area. With a tv that according to one of the kids "totally sucked because there's only like 5 channels" . I, however, was surprised we even got TV.

The rest of the dorm was... dorm like. Light blue walls and grey tiled floors, with hallways upon hallways filled with rooms. And, there was more then one floor. I'd asked a kid for help, and he'd helpfully said " Oh, that's Iggy's room". How the hell was I supposed to know who Iggy was, let alone where his room his? Stupid people these days.

But, after wondering around for awhile, and finding someone who gave me a little help ("That's on the second floor") I managed to find it. Now, I just had to commit it to memory, along with how to get there.

Upon entering I found who I assumed was Iggy. He was lying on one of the two medium sized beds in the room, staring up at the cieling. He looked taller then me, which is saying something 'cause I'm not by any means short. His hair was a weird strawberry blonde colour and I swear to god he had the palest blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"Uh, hi?" I'm excellent with words, incase you couldn't tell.

He instantly shot up and looked in my general direction. Weird, that he didn't just look at me, was I that ugly?

" I haven't heard your voice before. Unless you're Gazzy being a butt head again, I'm going to assume you're my new roomate?"

Great, more names I didn't know. "Yeah, my name is , Fang" When in doubt, state the obvious.

" Huzzah! Someone new to set on fire- Er I mean keep me company!" He smiled like a kid who'd just pee'd in the pool without anyone knowing, making me wonder if he was joking or being serious.

"Uh..."

He burst into laughter " Dude, calm your fish. I'm joking. I don't set people on fire anymore. The one time I did it was totally an accident."

Yup, I think that was supposed to make me feel better. Obviously I'd been shoved in a room with one of the wackball students.

" That's uh.. cool?"

He narrowed his eyes, once again not directly at me " I'm joking again. I'm more into bombs anyways"

Ok, is it to soon to ask for a room change? I'm pretty sure fear for my life is a good reason to want to switch.

"Right, so I guess I know why you're here..."

He smiled again " Yeah it's pretty obvious. Blind kid obsessed with making things explode equals instant trip to Anne's."

Wait, did he say blind? That explained why he never looked directly at me, or anything else for that matter. I could get over him being blind easily, what really confused me was how a blind kid managed to make bombs.

" Well, Fang, why are you here?" He asked suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts.

I guess he just proved that not everyone here is a stereotypical idiot. Then again, he couldn't even see, and most stereotypes are created based off of appearance. " Got kicked out of all my other schools" The truth in a nutshell.

" O cool" He said happily . There was just no stop to the happiness flowing out of this guy. My roomate is giant ball of happy. " Max thought you'd be one of the kids here 'cause of a mental disorder. I can't wait to tell her you're not actually crazy !"

Oh great. The giant ball of happiness is friends with the stuck up brat. The universe has something against, doesn't it?

"I've met, Max" I muttered, setting my back pack down on the empty bed and sitting down. " I know exactly what she thinks of me."

Iggy frowned " Aww. Don't take anything she says seriously, she just doesn't think before she speaks.. or at all.. sometimes..."

I shrugged, even though I knew he wouldn't see me " It's fine" Not really, but I didn't want to wreck his positive mood.

" Good, now we can all be buddies" He cheered.

At that particular moment the lights went out. May I just say, what the freaking hell?

"Iggy, what happened to the lights?"

" The lights?" He muttered a look of confusion crossing over his face" OHHH the lights! They go out every night at curfew is all"

So apparently the school could get worse. Great.

**AN: It's short and poopy cause I was speed writn 8l I'm leaving for a vacation type thing soon and may or may not be able to write while there :c**

**I'm still not 100% sure that I myself want to continue. This story is easy to write. I like little challenges.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, subscriptions, etc :D**

**Happy 4****th**** of july to anyone who celebrates that ( I'm Canadian, soooo…)**

**Oh, just a quick note, I write on my cell phone, and my cell doesn't have spell check, or copy and paste. Because it doesn't have copy and paste I can't use the spell check apps. In other words, I don't have spell check. I try to spell things correctly, but I'm not a dictionary. If I officially continue the story, I'll look for a beta c:**

**K, bye.**

**R&R?**


End file.
